Survival of the Stone Age
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Instead of an 18th century romance a lustful, brutal hunt occurs for the poor uke's. Yet another jutsu gone wrong. There will be no escape from these wild cavemen. Rated MA: HARDCORE LEMONS, YAOI, GRAPHIC. Cavemen cast: Zetsu, Kakuzu, Kisame, Sasori. Victims: Deidara, Tobi, Itachi, Madara, Hidan, Olivia, Lexy
1. Chapter 1

"WHAT. THE. HELL!?"

Olivia, Tobi, Lexy, and Deidara just yell out in unison before gawking at the raven, who was presently blushing with embarrassment.

"Ok…remind us again what you did to them Itachi un?" The raven sighed and murmured, "I cast a jutsu from that book of miscellaneous jutsu's that would…well….turn back time so to speak on them."

Lexy rubbed her temples muttering, "Why!?" "I…I merely wanted to see how they would look and act like in the eighteenth century. Kisame isn't exactly romantic sometimes you know."

The more they thought about it the more it seemed like a good idea, Tobi just giggled, "It be funny to see Hidan bowing and politely kissing Olivee's hand~"

Said woman smirked and nodded with a hum, the mere image was laughable and yet…erotic.

"Don't get your hopes up, only Kisame, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Sasori were here today; Hidan and Madara were already gone this morning when I cast it." Olivia scowled, "Damn it. Oh well, Kakuzu would prove just as interesting too~"

"Danna as well un~" Lexy just bit her lip in excitement, "I can't wait to freaking see this." "Hey, Tobi hears someone!" Itachi grinned and urged them on, "Let's go look."

* * *

*When they all peeked around the doorframe from the kitchen, all mouths dropped open from pure shock and cold vibes going throughout the room.

Lexy just shook her head disbelievingly whispering, "I hate to tell you this Itachi, but you fucking messed up!" Tobi whimpered, "They look scary….that's NOT that century look!"

"I don't like this un!" Olivia bit her lip nervously, "Please don't tell me."

Rough. Rough was the only word to describe it.

Kisame looked even more brutal than usual, his usually short blue hair was longer and messier; his muscles were a tad more buffed if that were possible and looked downright evil.

Kakuzu was the same way, growling under his breath like an animal and his dark hair was all the way down to his back again.

Zetsu…the same….aside from his teeth looking even sharper than before and his hair more wild looking. Sasori was actually taller and had more muscle, but the vague expression was at least still there minus his red hair reaching his shoulders now.

All four uke's murmured in unison, "Stone age!?"

Deidara hissed, "Way to go Itachi you idiot! Now they're cavemen un!" "I apologize but I have no idea why the jutsu went this far back in time!"

Tobi shrugged, "Maybe Itachi was thinking of that era too at the same time?" Lexy muttered, "Maybe, but the main question is….what in hell will they do to us!?"

Olivia nodded, "Can they even talk!? How long until the jutsu wears off?" "A few hours at most like all the others….what a dilemma."

"Uh….guys…..they looking at us….Tobi's scared!"

All four went pale since they accidently came into full view of the men and the hungry looks in their eyes were NOT comforting.

Kisame and Kakuzu slowly stood up with grunts and grabbed a few weapons as Lexy was the first one to shriek, "RUN!"

* * *

*No questions asked, the uke's ran like hell out the back door and into the woods towards the lake with their pursuers right behind them.

Deidara leaped into the trees hoping he wasn't spotted or the cavemen were too stupid to think of that but when he saw Sasori swinging through the limbs with ease he cursed, "Oh hell un!?"

Landing back onto the ground he cleverly made a clone and remained in the tree, but the redhead was still intelligent. The blonde had no time to react when the redhead grabbed a fistful of his long locks and jerked him down from the tree onto the ground.

"Ow! Fuck Danna, let go of my hair un!" Sasori just snorted and kept walking off dragging his catch behind him until Deidara just finally pissed him off enough the redhead let him get to his feet so he could walk, hunched over from the tight hold on his hair mind you, but he couldn't get away.

*Tobi was trapped, he ran over the water at the lake but Zetsu could still use jutsu.

_Of course…why not make things harder on Tobi!?_

Just when he thought he lost him, the bipolar man leaped from underneath the water and grabbed him by the throat and hurling him across the water until he hit a tree.

The boy grimaced from the pain but didn't move anymore, even when his lover came back with a snide grin he whimpered and let him hurl sore body over his shoulder and leaving with him in tow.

* * *

*The woman panted hard, she tried to use her terrain against him but damn the brute just plowed right down through the trees and boulders _just_ to get her.

_Why is he so persistent!? He won't even dodge anything!_

She tried throwing anything she could grab at him, Olivia didn't want to but her lover was scaring her, like he would harm her intentionally just to catch her.

Her fear came true when he appeared in front of her and trapped her against a tree, she tried to leap up into the branches but he grabbed her by the arm back down with such speed and before she knew it a quick jab to the neck was all she felt before everything went black.

The brute chuckled and lifted his unconscious prize into his arms as he began to return home.

*Lexy saw what happened to her friend and tried not to let her guard down panting, "Damn it, he would actually HIT HER!? What a jutsu…..sheesh."

A low grumble caught her attention as she quickly dodged and began running at top speed away from the behemoth until a low whizzing noise whisked past her head and she yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU KISAME!?"

She cursed more under her breath when he got another bola and hurled it right where she jumped; it wrapped around both ankles as she fell onto the ground rolling in the dirt before coming to a full stop panting.

She tried to get up when a large foot pinned her down on the chest; Lexy glared up at him and his evil grin before that large hand gripped her shirt and hurled her small body off the ground; his free hand landing a quick sharp thrust against her stomach before the wildcat too had fallen…..Itachi was nowhere to be seen so the shark left, glad he at least caught one valuable than none.

**TBC: I thought this would be a WHOLE different change of pace...plot wise and since I haven't seen a cavemen story with Akatsuki so...I hope to see some reviews.**

**Don't worry readers: Itachi, Hidan, Madara get the evil cavemen treatment too ;p**


	2. Chapter 2

*The blonde was immediately thrown onto the floor when the redhead brought him back to his room, who in turn bitterly snapped as he rubbed his aching scalp, "Cut it out Danna un!"

Said man snarled and leaped at his prey, Deidara rolled out of the way just in time and almost made it to the door when a strong grip to his hair again made him stop with a yelp.

Sasori chuckled and dragged his catch to the bed, forcing him onto his knees before releasing his aching length and shoving it inside that dirty mouth.

Many muffled curses came from the blonde, gagging a few times since his forceful lover was practically trying to make him swallow it whole and the grip on his hair was painful his head felt like it was going to split open from the headache he already had.

A relaxed sigh escaped the puppet master's lips, finally releasing the blonde to rid him of the clothes in his way of the lovely taut skin underneath.

A quick jerk on the arm and Deidara was on the man's desk, but after his arms were bound behind his back and the redhead shoved everything onto the floor which the blonde knew for certain his lover would NEVER do that when he had important viles and paperwork on it.

The blonde scowled at the sick grin Sasori was giving him, still struggling to get away but he wasn't having that; a firm hold to his throat kept him down and still, barely breathing from the grip as that hot tongue traveled into his mouth, then lower and lower.

Deidara let out a small gasp when his length was pumped, feeling a cold substance go between his cheeks he weakly opened his eyes to see Sasori poured some lube he found on the floor.

* * *

_At least that's in my favor, good thing I left that on his desk yesterday un._

His eyes widened when the head was inserted, gritting his teeth from the pain until the hard cock was all the way in to the hilt.

When Sasori began to move, damn it all it hurt like hell to the blonde but his lack of oxygen was making it worse.

Those sinful brown orbs watched with sadistic glee at how vulnerable his male was, but finally let go of his throat figuring he wouldn't try to escape now; especially not when he was fucking him hard and fast on the wooden surface.

The blonde almost blacked out but was slowly regaining consciousness, groaning in pain when he was turned onto his side, the new angle made him cry out from how deep it went it….painfully deep might I add.

"Da..Danna….no more….un."

A small grin emerged from the redhead but all that small plea did for him was to be more brutal to show the blonde he didn't take requests.

He lifted him off the desk and carried him onto the bed, making sure to wrap those lithe legs around his waist before thrusting up in deeper inside his blonde.

Deidara cried out in pain and pleasure, his length being pumped harshly in time with the quick sharp thrusts and his Danna's free hand was holding onto the back of his neck and leaning in to bite and suck his nipples.

The blonde's head felt like it was going to explode from his massive headache, even more so when Sasori was about to cum; he grabbed a fistful of his hair again and held it in an iron grip before going as fast as he could go, gripping his hand on the bomber's thigh tightly to hold him in place.

When the redhead finally released his load Deidara's saw white spots before passing out, and not from his own release which he didn't get.

He fell backwards and Sasori just let him fall onto the floor with a thud; however, once he came off his cloud nine he carefully lifted his male up and placed him onto the bed, getting a damp cloth and dabbing the sweating brow with it before folding it and leaving it on his forehead.

He would need the blonde in less pain for when he woke up~

* * *

*The woman was already awake but still pretending to be knocked out as she heard the miser impatiently pacing back and forth.

She had no clue what to do but unintentionally gasped and her eyes snapped open when the rough pair of hands grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her awake violently.

The woman grabbed onto his forearms to keep from being jerked around like a rag doll when he stopped and the low growl made her look up at him….and that look wasn't comforting.

Those cold green orbs narrowed and he immediately grabbed her shirt and ripped it clean off, the force from the pull made Olivia hiss in pain and lashed out.

The result…was NOT good.

The sudden hit to his jaw made the miser grip her throat, pinning her against the mattress as he continued removing her clothes.

Once she was bare he hummed in approval, removing his hand as she inhaled for much needed air. She didn't say anything to him as he took off his slacks before straddling the defenseless woman.

"Ka…Kakuzu?"

He made brief eye contact for a moment before diving to her neck and attacking it with sharp bites and sucks.

When he latched his teeth on the sensitive skin a small painful cry filled his ears and many tugs on his hair trying to get him to stop….which pissed him off.

It happened so quickly, before she knew it she was on the floor and held down by his weight as he grabbed her breasts and kneading them harshly enough to leave bruises.

Face scrunched up in pain she tried not to complain since the results weren't in her favor so far, but when he pinched her nipple and twisted a strangled yelp emerged.

A small smirk appeared on his rough countenance then, finally letting go before sucking on two fingers and thrusting them inside the woman; pumping a fast pace that made her whimper and having to hold her wrists in the process to keep her from lashing out again.

"Kakuzu…..please…..it hurts."

* * *

Her words never registered; the smell of sex and the sight of how innocent the woman was drove him mad and quickly tried to shove his length inside her. Olivia was panicking even more now, trying to scoot back to get away but all the brute merely did was grip her thighs and pull her small frame back.

A sharp slap on the thigh made her jump as he chuckled darkly, giving a few more hard slaps just to see the reddened handprints on the lovely skin before spitting on his length to lubricate himself more since his female wasn't wet enough before thrusting hard and fast.

Many pained and pleading cries filled the room for him to stop but to no avail. Kakuzu folded the woman practically in half with his blunt fingernails digging into her thighs and fucked her hard; her tears meant nothing to him.

The miser kept this pace up until he came, watching the woman weakly turn on her side trembling when he pulled out, but after a few minutes he lifted her up and placed her on the bed; a strangled yell came from her weak throat when she was penetrated from behind, gripping the sheets and trying to get her breath back as he began fucking her again.

His large hand kept her head pinned down to the mattress, keeping her hips up in the air as he delved his thick cock inside her even deeper than before.

He paused for a moment to lubricate his length again; the dry fuck was hurting him but not near as much as the woman. Licking his lips and growling low he inserted his thumb in the tight little asshole too, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Olivia was in a lot of pain but the hold he had on her was unbreakable…..blocking everything out was futile so she just prayed for him to hurry and cum, then hopefully stopping altogether and not go for another round anytime soon.

It didn't happen as she would have hoped, mostly because he took longer to finish this time; but when he did….she was barely conscious.

The miser smirked and nuzzled her cheek when he was through, covering her with the sheet before leaving to get something to eat after his fun.

**TBC:**

**Hope to see some good reviews…even though this IS mean sex ;p  
**


	3. Chapter 3

The teen groaned as she woke up, clutching her aching gut from the blow she received earlier. Quickly getting her wits about her the feisty brunette found herself in Kisame's bedroom and said man smirked as soon as their eyes met when she woke up.

The gears were whirling like mad inside Lexy's head on what to do; the brute was obviously not himself AND made her uneasy from the sadistic stare.

_This is bad…..cavemen are usually violent and the fact that he knocked me out….I could make a break for it, but if he catches me again….I don't want to know._

She tensed when he slowly got up from the chair, that small toothy smirk growing wider with more malice to it as the teen gave him a stern glare in return.

Lexy could tell he was getting cautious from the smirk fading, but Kisame never said a word; the only noises he made were small annoyed grunts and then a snarl when he snatched her wrist in his large hand.

Intimidation; that's what this was…..he was showing the wildcat that HE was alpha but Lexy wasn't having that, she dug her nails into his arm and snapped in a low tone, "Let me go."

Those beady orbs narrowed angrily and before she knew it he was on top of her, the girl thrashing around like mad but he was stronger and kicking him between the legs wouldn't be a good idea.

Arms pinned above her head the teen gasped when her shirt was ripped clean off, pursing her lips nervously as her shorts followed suit.

Mouth ajar she tensed when her sports bra was removed, then the last piece of clothing; leaving her completely bare under his hungry gaze.

Lexy didn't move or resist much just yet, she was wary of what extreme actions he would take if she pissed him off; letting him lick a slick trail up her stomach to her neck, biting and nibbling until he got too rough for her liking.

"Ki..Kisame, ease up will you?"

He ignored her and continued the rough treatment. "Did you not hear me!?" An irritated growl was his response and more rough treatment, his blunt fingernails digging into her thighs made her hiss but a particular loud yelp emerged when he bit her nipple harshly.

"HEY!"

A loud snort was his verbal response, then after that it became a physical attack after he released her arms. The bite hurt like hell and out of response she struck him across the face, only to curse mentally once she realized what she did.

His death glare was proof enough despite the reddened handprint on his cheek when he snarled evilly and grabbed her shoulder, after that a loud pop was heard and Lexy cried out in pain; gritting her teeth, softly groaning and clutching her now dislocated shoulder as the shark resumed his lustful intentions.

She didn't fight him again, letting him devour her maidenhood with his mouth whilst trying to receive the pleasure instead of the pain shooting throughout her body.

A small yelp emerged from her parted lips when he inserted his shaft inside, being gentle wasn't on the menu right now unfortunately for the feisty brunette but she took it well enough.

Lexy was sweating like mad from inflammation and the intercourse combined, but weakly gave the caveman a cute pitiful pout as part of her plan.

She mentally shouted for joy when his brow arched and slowed down his snapping hips since that look did something for him which she was hoping for. A tiny amount of mercy was better than nothing.

A small whimper finally emerged when he tightly grabbed her breasts and thrusted one final hard time with a groan as he came; the teen did as well but yelped again when he repositioned her shoulder before going over to lie on Itachi's bed.

Lexy bit her trembling lip holding her aching shoulder and waited until she heard his small snoring when she muttered as she quietly got up to leave. "I'm going to kill Itachi for this!"

* * *

*The boy was cowering in the corner when he woke up, presently whimpering as Zetsu just kept staring at him with a lustful leer.

It's been like this for several minutes and Tobi wasn't sure what was going to happen yet. The bipolar never spoke, moved from his seated position on the bed, and what made it creepier was that those golden eyes rarely blinked.

Tobi was beyond scared, well who wouldn't be after what happened so far and things were bound to get worse from here on out as long as this jutsu was in place.

Just when the boy managed to calm down, Zetsu got up _very _slowly and approached the trembling boy in the same eerie manner until he towered over the smaller male. Tobi tensed when his arm was grabbed and a small yelp emerged when he was jerked from the spot like a rag doll and thrown onto the floor.

"Zet…Zetsu?" Said man just growled and firmly began removing his prey's clothes as Tobi whimpered, "You…sniff….you scaring Tobi." He gasped when he was thrown onto his back after being stripped of his garments, trembling even more when he was straddled.

A loud scream came soon after for the boy, for the bipolar pierced his teeth into the crook of his neck and wouldn't let go. Tobi thrashed around to make him get off, but the caveman's weight and tight hold on him made it impossible.

He cried out in pain when his skin was released, instantly clutching onto it and trying to crawl away…but escape wasn't going to happen.

Sharp nails dug into in the boy's tender thighs to pull him back and a hot moist tongue filling his entrance made him try to catch his breath. _At least Tobi getting some sort of lubricant...he should've known this was going to happen._

When the tongue was removed the boy prepared his body and mind for the pain that emerged when his entrance was filled up with the large dick that immediately pounded into the smaller male at a hard fast pace.

Tobi pursed his lips tighter and hissed many times from the pain, aside from the few tiny moans that escaped when his spot was struck until he came with a loud whimper.

He was so happy that Zetsu stopped and wanted to rest but to no avail, he was lifted from the floor and placed onto the bed with his head hanging off the edge as the bipolar began fucking him again.

Within ten minutes the boy passed out from the blood rushing to his head and his neck wound, still not waking up even when Zetsu came again.

The bipolar frowned at this but didn't dwell on it except place the boy properly on the bed and applying pressure to the mark he gave his mate to stop the bleeding.

* * *

*"Shhh, we have to be quiet Hidan or else we'll be attacked."

When Itachi had escaped, which he still felt bad in doing so putting the others in danger especially his dear Lexy, he sought out Hidan and Madara to assist them.

Hidan just glared at the raven, "I AM being fucking quiet!" Madara rolled his eyes, "We can see that, so how bad is this jutsu exactly?"

Itachi shrugged as they made their way into the main room, "I'm not sure, but from the crazed expressions they've had it proves to be a disaster."

"Quiet, there's someone in the kitchen."

Itachi went first to check, peering around the corner only to gasp in panic, "Lexy, what happened to you!?"

Madara and Hidan both went wide-eyed with their mouths ajar from the teen's physical state. She was only covered in a sheet, very ruffled and the cleavage that was showing there were large bruised thumbprints but the main issue was her shoulder; it was swollen and a sickly shade of blue and purple; not to mention her fatigued expression.

Lexy gently hugged the raven since she was happy to see him but glared quickly after, "A ruthless nymphomaniac caveman version of Kisame that's what! And HOW could you abandon me!?"

Itachi frowned and just held the brunette to his chest cooing softly, "I didn't intend to but everything happened so quickly and I knew we needed extra help. Forgive me?" Lexy sighed and nodded, she was still miffed and they all knew it but she couldn't stay angry at the raven forever.

Madara sighed, "Things are worse than I thought; I hate to imagine what state the others are in." Itachi nodded, "That's why we need to get them all out and lock the cavemen in until the jutsu's worn off."

Hidan nodded and tried not to raise his voice when he glanced out of the doorway. "Fuck!" Lexy whispered, "What is it?"

The zealot arched a wary brow from the look he was getting from the miser in the living room and stated…if somewhat nervously, "Why are you fucking looking at me like that old man!?"

**TBC:**

**SO sorry for long update but school/work has me busy ;p**

**Hope everyone likes this chapter and hope to post another up real soon**


	4. Chapter 4

The miser just growled in response to Hidan's question, which in turn made a gesture behind his back for the others to leave out the back door but as always, Kakuzu knew he was up to something.

The next actions were not as expected, the miser let out a battle roar before charging at the zealot who just shrilled back and started fighting him.

Madara face-palmed because of the stupid action, but joined the other two in dodging past the brawling zombie duo and trying to get Lexy to safety.

Itachi had scooped up the teen in his arms to be quicker, but by some bizarre fluke when they opened the door they rammed into something hard….or rather…..a very pissed off Kisame.

Lexy just muttered, "Shit." Itachi avoided the snatch to them both and tried to make a path for the brunette out the door but all the brute did was grab a fistful of her hair and jerk her back inside.

She yelped from the pain, followed by some hissing as the caveman threatened to lift her off the ground by her tresses.

Itachi gasped, "Kisame! Stop it!" The swordsman just grinned evilly and lifted her just a tad bit more with Lexy straining to stand on her tiptoes to avoid any more pain to her scalp; he knew the raven wouldn't take any unnecessary actions against her well-being.

The raven wasn't sure what to do, Kisame had him right where he wanted him and it was proven when he pointed towards his room. Itachi let out a heavy sigh in defeat, "Fine. You win Kisame."

The brute smirked in victory and released his previous mate's hair, before hurling her aching body over his shoulder and then taking a rough grip on the raven's shoulder and leading him into his lair.

*Hidan had just kicked the miser in the jaw when he was slammed face first against the floor, blood spewing from his nose cursing like hell and yelling.

"THAT FUCKING HURT!"

The miser just snorted and wrapped his thick muscular arms around the zealots frame only to tightened them and squeeze hard so he couldn't resist much anymore.

Hidan still tried to struggle when he was being carried to their room, only to shout when he saw his small lover standing in the hallway entrance, "DON'T JUST STAND THERE BABE RUN!"

The woman had managed to get some strength back and hobbled out during the commotion but when the miser's dark gaze met her own fearful one…..all it took was a low threatening growl for her to whimper and go back into the room without any resistance.

* * *

*Madara cursed himself for his lack of attention to his surroundings, he was so focused on the teen and raven he failed to notice an evil presence emerge from the ground and attack him.

The elder raven was injected with something and couldn't move, but his mind was completely aware of what was going to happen unless he escaped.

_Apparently his infiltration techniques didn't falter during this jutsu….lucky me._

He was taken by Zetsu into his own apartment through that technique and was carried into the bedroom….his eyes widened when he saw Tobi's predicament and cursed inwardly.

The boy had a severe neck wound by a bite-mark and luckily unconscious, but he was tied to the bedpost so he wouldn't escape if he awoke.

The bipolar walked in without a word and tugged the restraints to make sure they were still secure before leaving, this time going into Madara's bedroom instead.

He was tossed on the bed and gave the bipolar a cold glare, which was all he could do, as Zetsu just chuckled and removed his clothes.

The raven wasn't looking forward to this judging from the uke's previous injuries, and it was comfirmed when Zetsu forcefully began kissing him and biting his lower lip hard enough to bleed.

He hissed from the pain and grunted when his dick was grabbed in a tight grip, being roughly jacked off without lubricant and the friction burning like hell.

He tried to scold the man but he couldn't talk either, which was unusual.

_What drug did he give me!? I can make noises but form no words!?_

A strangled gasp emerged from his throat when that sinful mouth began sucking on his sides harshly and traveling lower to his thighs, he almost bit his tongue when Zetsu sucked on his balls and raking the sensitive skin with his sharp teeth.

* * *

His body quivered and writhed on its own accord for yet another unknown reason due to the drug, and he groaned when his dick got the rough treatment as well.

Zetsu chuckled darkly and licked his lips, inserting the tip of his pinky into the leaking shaft and probed his new mate along with dry fucking the back entrance with his finger.

Madara clenched his teeth and panted harshly, trying to ignore this treatment when an unexpected noise caught their attention….a knock on the door.

Zetsu growled in annoyance and halted all movements as they watched the door open to reveal…..

_Sasori?_

The redhead came inside like he owned the place with his blonde in tow, who was tied up and gagged as he gently set him onto the floor. Deidara was unconscious as well and Madara mentally panicked to why he was here.

The two cavemen just grunted softly to one another and seemed to have a conversation on sharing the raven since Sasori only had one mate to play with.

This is what Madara came up with since they pointed back and forth to him and the blonde, so it seemed highly possible the redhead wanted to have some fun with him too…..sad but true.

Sasori smirked and chuckled evilly when Zetsu moved to where he could put his erection in the raven's mouth to lube himself, only thrusting just enough to get it thoroughly wet.

Madara hissed when the cock was shoved inside him, groaning in pain as the bipolar thrusted away as his hair was jerked to the side and another dick was placed into his mouth again.

The redhead groaned in pleasure and purposefully made him gag from going too deep, loving the glare from those dark eyes and grinned even more.

* * *

Madara was humiliated, trying to not think it couldn't get worse because we all know how that ends up. His back arched when Zetsu raked his nails down his chest and shamefully let out a small whimper when his prostate was struck.

The bipolar chuckled and pounded the hell out of the raven, Sasori picking up the pace too before slapping the raven across the face to hear him groan, the vibrations on his cock felt so good he slapped him again to feel more.

Madara wanted to bite the dick in his mouth if he could to wipe that smug grin off the redhead's face, but he was focused on the hot substance filling up his mouth and Sasori carefully removing his dick and holding the raven's mouth shut to make sure he swallows it.

The elder raven grudgingly did as was wanted and cried out when Zetsu came right then, coughing from choking on the leftover cum in his mouth when the bipolar chuckled and smacked his ass a couple of times.

Lucky for the raven Sasori seemed to be satisfied and picked up his blonde, Deidara was awake now and muffling out something but the redhead just smirked and grunted as he left.

Madara sighed with relief that he was gone now, starting to get some feeling back in his body and lifting his hand a little but groaned when it was snatched by Zetsu's hand.

The dark golden gaze, not to mention the new erection that was directly in front of Madara's face made that short relief leave in an instant.

**TBC: **

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and see some reviews **


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO I'M FINALLY BACK!**

**Sorry for the LONG updates my readers, but officially done with school (college) now and not so overwhelmed anymore. I have to go to work but more leisure time to write instead of school work YAY!**

**As I've said before, I will NOT leave a story unfinished **

**I hope to see some reviews and hope you like the last chapter of the stoneage.**

* * *

The raven managed to keep a straight face as the brute began to advance on him, cornering him in their room after he locked Lexy in the closet. Why he did that Itachi couldn't say, unless he didn't want the teen to see the damage that was going to be done to him or he just didn't want her to try and sneak out again.

A dark growl made a chill go up his spine and it got worse as the massive height of the caveman towered over him.

Itachi wanted to use his sharingan on his crazed lover, but considering the jutsu he was under may backfire or the worst case cause Kisame to be mentally injured.

_How did I possibly mess this jutsu up? It's not like me for this to happen…..it doesn't make sense unless it's because when I accidentally staggered due to Tobi's scarf that was on the floor and slightly messed up a hand sign._

He hissed when his dark tresses were grasped in a tight hold, firmly being tugged towards the wall where Kisame had rigged up a restraining device. Once again the raven was shocked as he was shackled to the wall in an X-formation as the swordsman released his tied hair of its confinement.

"Kisame…..don't you even consider it."

He spoke in a low deadly tone and Kisame knew he wasn't to be reckoned with, but a quick tightening of the chakra sealant chains and shackles, not to mention using the raven's headband as a blindfold left the threat in the dust.

He shivered when his neck was suddenly licked and suckled on, biting his lower lip hoping this wasn't going to be painful but that thought was diminished when those sharp teeth of his pierced his neck and made him whimper.

_He's marking me…..typical._

The rough hand tearing off his clothes before tightly grabbing his limp member made him hiss in pain, the rough tugging hurt but couldn't protest when the caveman's mouth rampaged his own harshly.

* * *

Itachi thought he was going to gag from the other male's tongue trying to shove down his throat and that was saying something having being a master at blowing off his former sane lover. Then the unexpected happened again, he was about to say something and Kisame just shoved his fingers in his mouth to lube them up before inserting one after hoisting his frame off the ground with his knees bent over his arm which was tightly trapped between his biceps and forearms.

"K..Kisame…."

The brute grinned wide hearing the whimpering plead, glancing at the closet door making sure his other mate didn't try to escape yet. Itachi almost couldn't bear the rough probing, especially so when two more digits were inserted and stretching him even more.

He panted low and hard, trying to focus his mind on his weak spot instead of the throbbing pain to his neck but accidentally yelped when the fingers were jerked out and legs were spread. He cried out when Kisame inserted his cock inside him, pushing in painfully slowly on purpose to watch the raven squirm and hiss in pain but those dark beady eyes narrowed when Itachi tried to bite his finger to stroke his lips with it.

Appalled…..Itachi couldn't believe what just happened after he almost bit his tormenter's finger; the stinging pain on his face was something he wasn't use to either. Being slapped by his lover was unforgivable…..he knew he shouldn't be angry with him because it's his own fault he messed the jutsu up and Kisame's like this in the first place but the pain was still there including his aching body.

By this point the caveman growled as his released his load inside his newly acquired mate before somewhat gently settling him to the ground. Itachi's legs felt like jelly as he tried to keep standing, his lips pursed in a thin line as Kisame released him from his confinement….then all hell broke loose.

He flat out punched the swordsman in the jaw and sent him hurling into the opposite wall, removing his blindfold and stomping over before activating his sharingan on him and sent Kisame into a harmless genjutsu to put him out of commission.

Taking a much deep needed breath, he dragged Kisame and shackled him where he was so whenever he woke up and was still in the caveman jutsu he couldn't harm anyone else.

"Lexy?" He opened the door to see her looking pitiful, which wasn't like her at all, before untying and tenderly hugging the teen. "Are you alright?"

The brunette just whispered, "I should be asking you that. What happened?" "Same with you but now the tables have turned and he's chained up." "Good, wait until he snaps out of it and I kick his ass."

The raven chuckled and kissed his forehead, "That's the Lexy I know. Come on, let's go help the others."

* * *

*Hidan was scowling to no end, muffling out curses to no end through the ball gag, due to irritating the miser because he wouldn't stop yelling and cursing at him.

What made him more pissed was how scared his small lover was….but more pissed that she didn't retaliate and grow a backbone. He couldn't exactly blame her considering who she's up against but still….something is better than nothing.

He hissed when his behind was dealt a harsh whack, followed by more spanks that made him growl in irritation. _I know I'm a masochist but this is too fucking much!?_

Hidan had already been spanked with the wooden paddle, whipped across his back, the vibrating cock ring blasting on high on his dick, bitten; fucked once already, forced to suck him off…..he couldn't handle anymore to say the least.

_I'm going to fucking kill him and then Itachi for all this fucking bullshit!_

He cried out through his gag when the brute thrusted inside him again and began pounding him into the bed, the zealot jerked and yanked on the chakra sealant handcuffs but to no avail until the unexpected happened…he heard a large smack and Kakuzu staggered then stopped cold turkey.

At first Hidan thought his back broke (since it was killing him already) but barely managed to look when his wrists got free.

Jerking off his gag and rubbing his sore wrist he sputtered, "What the fuck happened babe!?" The woman blushed and pathetically pointed; there was the old man's desk chair broken into two pieces next to the presently knocked out miser.

His mouth went ajar, "You fucking actually hit Kakuzu with a chair….and broke it…..AND knocked him out?" She mumbled, "I didn't want to but he needed to be stopped….and give some credit for pulling it off. I HAVE been building up my physical strength with my training you know!"

He just smirked and quickly tried to dress them both in at least something as the brute growled and began to stir. "FUCKING RUN!"

* * *

"HIDAN!?"

Him and Lexy smashed into each other in the hallway, cursing up storms as Itachi shushed them both to keep them from fighting. "There's no time for your petty quarreling, let's get the others while we can. I have a plan."

"Sounds fucking good to me!'

Itachi quickly ran outside the apartment, having the teen guard the back door whilst him the front so Hidan and Olivia could go around back and get Deidara through the window of Sasori's room.

*"Hidan….stop wiggling. I can't keep my balance." "I'm NOT fucking moving you're the one who can't balance!" "Oh shut up and hoist me higher." "You're lucky you're not fucking heavy."

She rolled her eyes, wincing from her previous injuries before peeking inside to see the blonde sulking on the bed with the redhead latched onto him stroking his hair.

*Luckily, the blond saw her and Sasori didn't since his face was nuzzling his neck; quickly thinking of a plan to get him to leave the room so he can get out.

_I hope that window is big enough I can fit through un._

"Danna un?" A grunt was his answer as he asked sweetly and pathetically, "Can I have something to eat? I haven't eaten all day un.~"

The puppet master pondered it for a moment before grunting in agreement as he let go of his mate and heading out the door, darting a quick dark glare at the blonde to not leave the room even though he locked it anyway.

Deidara heaved a sigh of relief, ecstatic that he wasn't tied up anymore since he stopped resisting before rushing the window and opening it from the inside. "How did you escape un?"

* * *

The woman connected their arms and tried to gently slide him out with Hidan walking backwards as she whispered, "Itachi got pissed off." "Oh shit un!"

Luckily he was just the right width to get out but an angry roar meant Sasori was back, "JUST JERK ME OUT UN!" "OH FUCK I'M GOING OVER" "NOT THERE HIDAN! TURN THE OTHER WAY OR…"

There chorus of yells caught Itachi's attention and he quickly sealed them all in the apartment so none of them could get out now that the blonde was safe until they all rejoined to see them trying to crawl out of a briar patch.

"Fucking bush!" "This has got to be one of the worst days AND jutsu we've EVER had!" Lexy nodded, "No joke." "Who's joking and what about Tobi and Madara un?"

Itachi sighed, "Everyone calm down, Zetsu's apartment is next." Hidan suddenly gasped, "Wait, he can still fucking use his infiltration technique! I saw him do it to Madara before I was caught."

Deidara mused, "We can't just go through the front door un." "Like fuck we can't, between us four we can ambush him." Itachi smirked, "As much as it pains me to say it, Hidan's right."

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean!?"

His small lover just patted his back, "Let it go~"

*Unfortunately, as they broke through the door they found Zetsu unconscious on the floor in the living room with a livid Madara looming down over him. "Itachi~ I would like to have a word with you~"

The raven murmured softly just as dangerously, "We all were punished Madara so don't start with me." The brunette gently held his hand hoping to calm him down as the woman went to find Tobi.

* * *

"So, what happened un?" "I'm not giving the damn details, but once that drug he gave me wore off I knocked his ass out." Lexy nodded, "Makes sense….Tobi!"

She ran to him and coddled him as much as the woman was; the boy was sniveling and trying to keep a brave face on. "Tobi hurts all over." The woman kissed his forehead, "We all do Tobi."

Hidan scowled with his arms crossed, "Where is MY fucking kiss?" She tried not to smirk and did the same to him, "Better baby?" "….Yes~"

Deidara just rolled his eyes, "Will you cut that out, damn what a weird relationship you two have." Both jashinists just stared wide-eyed and merely shrugged.

*An hour went by before they all saw Zetsu wake up rubbing his sore jaw.

"**What the fuck happened!?"**

Madara just glared at his friend snarling, "I'll explain in a few minutes."

*As all the other former cavemen were back to normal, dressed and were staring blankly at the others dark glares.

"You four took on the image and personalities of cavemen due to a jutsu Itachi botched and as you can see, we are the damage you caused."

After all the details were given what happened, the guilty four were beyond distraught.

They could only apologize many time even though they tried to blame it on Itachi, but in the end they all were forgiven…..ONLY after a lot of pampering afterwards.

* * *

*"That's not too tight is it Tobi?" "No, the bandage fine; but next time Tobi going to hit you when he sees your rape face again!" Zetsu just chuckled, **"Be my guest." **Madara only snorted, "I on the other hand will rape you instead." The bipolar paled and didn't utter a sound, he knew the elder raven would just out of spite.

*Deidara rolled his eyes as he tried to made a clay bird, "I'm fine Danna, just rub my lower back with that ointment will you un." Sasori asked many times if he was ok and needed something but it despite the loving concern it was a bit irritating…..but he can deal with the attention for a while longer though.

*After being struck with a pillow many times, Itachi wouldn't allow Lexy anything else to harm the swordsman with except one slap to the face; he TRIED to pamper his lovers beyond what was needed to make sure they knew he was sorry. "You didn't have to hit me so hard you two." "

You deserved it and much worse, but we love you too much to keep holding this incident against you." "Ahem! Kisame, rub my sore feet and then fix me something to eat~" He just smirked since he knew he was going to be doing their bidding for a while.

*Hidan and Olivia sighed from their shared relaxing bubble bath, grinning from ear to ear when the brute came back in scowling. He served them their alcoholic beverages on a platter with tiny sandwiches muttering bitterly, "As requested my lord and lady."

"Good show old man, now after our bath we fucking want foot massages~." "Yes my dear, excellent choice. Then you shall attend to our wounds and tuck us in at bedtime before taking a romantic stroll at the lake tomorrow my Kuzu~"

The miser cringed at the foot massage demand (he hated doing that) and growled, "Remember the deal, only for two days I do this to make amends." "We fucking know that! Why do you think we're going all out!?"

Kakuzu growled in irritation before stomping back to his room. His two lovers chuckled until a booming roared came from the miser, "WHO BROKE MY CHAIR!?"

The woman's face paled and muttered, "Uh-oh…..that didn't last long." Hidan just grinned, "You have two days.~" "Oh no you don't~ if I'm going down I'm taking you with me.~"

**FINI! XD**


End file.
